


Star Fleet Academy: Into a Really Dark Highschool AU

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm new to AO3, Implied Spirk, Khirk, Please Don't Kill Me, implied Jim/Uhura, it's mah star trek otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek Into Darkness transformed into a high-school adventure! The basic storyline is the same, but I added in the khirk that I felt was very necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I put some warnings in the story! Lots of warnings. I may add new warnings each chapter. If you don't like my writing style, I understand. It's just how I write... I can't change it.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX THE SPACING OF MY STORY  
> SOMEBODY HELP

Star Fleet Academy: Into a Dark High-school  
Author’s Note: This is my high-school AU of Star Trek Into Darkness. It’s essentially what you would expect. I made the movie into a high-school situation… I have no idea what time-period I’m putting this in… I don’t know much about Star Trek. I just liked the movies… Maybe it’ll make sense as it goes along… Either way. Here are the warnings.  
Warnings::  
This story WILL demonize Admiral Marcus for things like sexual abuse and manipulation. WARNING YOU NOW

This story WILL contain the pairing Jim Kirk/ Khan Singh. If you are completely against this ship, I suggest you either not read my story or ignore the chapters with explicit Khirk warnings at the top.   
There is some implied Spirk, but not tons.   
I am having Spock and Uhura as a couple.  
There most likely will be graphic sexual scenes. Most of which will probably revolve around Kirk.  
There’s swearing.  
There’s mentions of prison and possibly prison violence. Not quite sure how far it will go yet. Be prepared for a warning on the specific chapter if it’s bad.  
:::::::::::::::: Other than that, please enjoy and leave any comments and thoughts you want. Even hate is welcome. I need to hear criticism or this won’t get better. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One

In hindsight it was probably a really stupid prank. And probably a really unnecessarily dangerous one, too. Maybe if Jim Kirk weren’t running through the woods as fast as his legs could take him, he would have cared to note that. Right now, though, he was more concerned by the angry aliens chasing him.  
The nagging little voice in his ear bud chided him as he ran. “Jim, did they see you?”  
Too out of breath to groan, Jim shouted back into the microphone attached to his Bluetooth. “No, Spock, they did not!” His half-Vulcan friend was unbelievable sometimes.  
“Jim, you ensured me that the inhabitants would not see us.”  
“That’s what the masks were for, Spock! I told you to put yours on! Can’t talk, almost to the meeting point!” Kirk jumped up over a fallen tree and nearly shouted when a motorcycle roared to life in front of him.   
Actually, he did shout. And he shot his Taser, stolen from his step-father, at the masked man on the bike. Said man fell to the ground in a heap.  
“Damnit, man!” The angry voice of Bones, real name Leonard but who wants a name like that, his wannabe doctor friend, snapped, “That was our ride outta here! You just stunned our ride!” Bones ripped his Halloween mask off his face, scowling.  
Kirk glanced down at the man lying unconscious on the ground. “Ah, great...”  
“I don’t suppose you know how to drive a motorcycle?” Bones motioned to the bike, also lying on the ground.   
Looking at the bike, Kirk smiled. “Ehh, I might’ve stolen my step-dad’s Harley a couple times.”  
“Then what the hell did we need him for?!” Bones kicked their driver before Jim yanked him onto the back of the bike. Something along the lines of ‘hang on’ and ‘damnit Jim’ was shouted over the roar of the motor as they flew forward.  
“Jim!” Bones was yelling over the roar of the bike, “Jim, the way out of the woods is that way!”  
“We can’t just leave Spock, Bones! If he gets caught he’ll get sent to prison!”   
Their voices shook as they rolled over a particularly bumpy patch in the woods, angry shouts of very religious aliens just barely making it to their ears. Bones punched Kirk as he screamed. “I hate this!!”  
Completely contrary to the turmoil surrounding his friends, Spock stood in calm quiet. Nothing moved. He just stood, looking at the mess they left. Benches upside-down, toilet paper beards adorning the alien idols, and quite a few scrolls strewn about. The fire that had started after they got there was something else entirely. Spock had deduced it was one of the many candles igniting a long line of oil soaked scrolls. Technically their little mishap had saved the beings who had stayed late to worship. And that thought was enough peace to let Spock close his eyes and accept death. There was no way out of the fire. He was going to die.  
Or at least, he thought he was. Before he even registered the noise, Jim and Leonard had crashed through a burning chunk of the wall and yanked him onto the back of a motorcycle he did not recognize.  
The giant gaping hole in the wall and his friends’ shouts of victory didn’t matter at all. Spock saw the aliens staring at the building.   
“You said they would not see us!” Spock shouted, turning toward Jim, ignoring Bones’ complaints of hands in his face.  
“Spock, I think they’ve got bigger problems than a few stupid kids!”   
Several angry turns later down a winding road and the three idiots were free.  
Kirk should have known Spock would tell on him. His freedom was always short lived. Now here he was, in a big boring office, standing in front of his section leader, Spock standing to his right, having his ear chewed off.   
“What the hell were you thinking?!” Christopher Pike, Kirk’s section leader, looked more than a little angry. He looked ready to punch Kirk in the face.   
“I don’t know, sir.”  
“The hell you don’t!” Pike shoved himself up to his feet, grabbing his cane. “What, do you want to go back into protective custody?! Do you want to lose everything you’ve worked so hard for?” Jim didn’t get to edge a word in, Pike was already shouting again. “This is a pattern with you! You work so hard, get to a point where your mother finally is proud of you again and you pull some stunt like this! What, what did you think that you weren’t gonna get caught?”  
“I wouldn’t have, if someone hadn’t have told,” Kirk growled under his breath.   
Spock’s head turned toward him. Had he narrowed his eyes? Was he mad? Good. Now he knew how Kirk felt.  
“I assumed you would be truthful about your whereabouts last night,” Spock stated plainly, like he stated everything. He always sounded like he was reading right out of a textbook.  
“I might have been if I didn’t have to go back and save your ass!” Jim spat his words at his friend.   
Spock tilted his head. “A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful and the reason why I felt it necessary to take responsibility for-“  
“Responsibility, right,” Kirk interrupted, laughing grimly, “Yeah, you’d sound a lot more noble, Pointy, if you weren’t shoving me under the bus.”  
“Pointy?” Spock looked confused. Jim wanted to punch the lift in his eyebrows right off his face.  
“Enough.” Pike, who had been curiously silent during their little argument, now rounded his desk. “Spock, you’re dismissed. I can deal with you later.” Spock gave a curt nod and a quick glance over at Kirk before leaving the room.   
Pike stayed quiet until he was gone. “Alright, Jim, so tell me,” he addressed the troubled teen, “What did you do wrong? What’s the lesson to be learned from all this?”  
“Never trust a Vulcan.”  
“No, see!” Pike had to inhale deeply to hold back his fist. If he weren’t already supporting his weight on his boring black cane, he probably would have been gripping his desk like a vice. Kirk could have sworn he saw a few more gray hairs pop into his already salt and pepper hair. “You can’t even admit it! You lied! You lied to me, you lied to your mother, and you lied to the Nibirians!” Kirk stayed quiet. “You desecrated their gods, you broke dozens of rules of your guidelines, and you nearly got your best friend killed!”  
Now Kirk spun to glare at Pike. The old man may have been the closest thing he ever had to a real father, but Kirk was not going to take this shit sitting down. “Except, I didn’t! I saved Spock’s life! Hell, I technically saved all of theirs, too!”  
“That’s not the point, Kirk, you’re avoiding the question!”  
“I don’t think I am, I think I see the whole point here!”  
“Enough!” Pike had slammed his cane down onto the ground, a loud bang ringing out and fading with their argument. “You don’t respect authority…” Pike’s tired blue eyes lifted up to Kirk’s bright, youthful ones, “You don’t respect my authority, you don’t respect your mother’s authority, and you don’t respect the law that saved you.”   
Kirk didn’t speak. He stood in silence, shoulders stiff with mixed emotion. “You know the only reason you didn’t go to Juvy was because of your mother… And the only reason you’re at this school is because I put in good words for you…” Kirk rolled his eyes. Wasn’t this the same man who had told him his aptitude tests were off the charts? What kind of academy wouldn’t want to accept geniuses? “Given your criminal record and the fact that the entire building has burnt down, things have changed.”   
Kirk looked up from Pike’s shoes. Changed? He felt his heart drop. They weren’t kicking him out, were they? They couldn’t! Star Fleet was his home! He loved it here! He couldn’t leave all his friends!  
“You’ve been put under surveillance. Once you leave here tonight, they’re putting a monitor on your ankle. If you go anywhere the cops haven’t pre-approved, they will come find you and send you to prison…” Now those dull shoes looked pretty interesting. Pike had some boring shoes. Look at that. So scuffed and dirty. Not a bit of shine to them. Not one bit. Not-  
A hand on his shoulder stopped his analysis of his section leader’s shoes. Kirk looked up at those tired eyes, feeling like a complete ass, and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Jim,” Pike said, “I don’t want to see you like this… But if you can show them you’re not up to something suspicious for a week they’ll let you off.” The friendly smile didn’t make Kirk feel any better, as it was meant to, it only made him feel like and even bigger ass. He had made him worry. He had made Pike worry. Hell, Pike was probably terrified that he was going to get thrown in jail. His mother was probably just as terrified. He did this to them. He caused them this grief.  
He didn’t deserve the monitor. He deserved jail time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folowing Into Darkness's storyline... Pike dies... Sorry.

Star Fleet Academy: Dark High-school Whatever I said  
Chapter Two

Spock had only been trying to help. Kirk was sure of that before he hit him. But God damn it, he was not going to listen to him spout off about how lucky he was that the punishment wasn’t more severe. The fight had been brief, having been interrupted by one of the officials who happened to be leaving the school building at the time. But no matter how brief the fight had been, Kirk was still pissed.  
Standing there, glowering at his best friend, Kirk growled, “You shouldn’t have told.”  
“I had to.” Spock quickly countered, a funny pear shaped bruise slowly beginning to form on his cheek from where Kirk had punched. “The plan had not gone accordingly and we had broken many rules implemented by the police officers from the last time we-“  
“Spock!” Kirk shouted at his friend, ignoring the spike of pain in his jaw as it stretched. “Look, I get it. You have to follow the rules. I know. I’ve known you for three years now. I get it, okay? But here’s the thing,” Kirk stepped off the sidewalk and into the dying grass to avoid the tall woman walking what appeared to be a lizard and continued, “I can’t do that. Okay? Where I come from, if somebody saves your life, you don’t turn around and stab them in the back.” Spock’s normally pristinely flat expression flickered to mild irritation for a brief second before falling back into nothingness. Kirk had seen the flicker of emotion in his friend’s face. Most people wouldn’t have even seen it, but after learning to analyze his Vulcan friend’s face for years Kirk had learned to pick up on all the tiny things. Because the tiny things were all he was going to get.  
Kirk let his eyes flick to Spock’s blue shirt, dirtied with blades of dry grass and specks of red blood from Kirk’s split lip. He felt bad ruining one of Spock’s favorite shirts. Uhura had given it to him on one of his birthdays. Spock had said he liked it so much because it reminded him of the emotions he felt having first met her.  
Kirk remembered the emotions from when he first met her too. Lots of pain. Her stupid friends had beaten him to a pulp. That was back before Pike got him into Star Fleet. Back when he was still just a ‘hick’. Back when nobody expected anything of him.  
Setting his face into a firm line, Kirk looked back at Spock’s nearly unreadable brown eyes. “Look, I’m sorry… I just…” he paused, giving Spock time to really hear that he had apologized, “Do you understand why I went back for you?”  
Spock’s face shifted again. He looked confused. He was quiet. Kirk felt his hopes jump up when Spock opened his mouth, but they sat back down when he closed it again.  
Throwing his hands in the air, Kirk turned on his toes and walked off. It felt like more of a trudge down the street, but Kirk didn’t care. People moved out of his way.  
Apparently he looked so angry that his age wasn’t even questioned when he went to buy booze with his fake i.d. Kirk was pretty sure he had seen the guy behind the counter before and he had physically seen that it was fake, but apparently he looked too pissed to deal with.  
He downed two bottles and was working on his third when a particularly pretty girl sat not far from him in the park. She set out a small baby blue picnic blanket under a nice oak tree and plopped her short skirt down. Kirk made sure his observation wasn’t even a little bit subtle. He leaned as far as he could to try and see her ass. And just like he had hoped, she noticed. He sent the raven-haired beauty a dashing smile, fully prepared to abandon his drinking in favor of a night of sex.  
She smiled back. Now Kirk had the hook! Hopping to his feet, picking up his six pack off the ant-infested grass, Kirk began a leisurely stroll toward the mystery girl. Just about ready to say hello now, he was meandering his long legs around a branch, he opened his mouth.  
And his phone went off. A pair of slim brown eyes glanced toward his pocket. “Fuck me,” Jim groaned, yanking his cell out. He flipped the screen open and let his eyes skim over the message.  
The girl he had previously been flirting with jumped when the six-pack of beers fell out of Jim’s hand. One of the bottles shattered, spilling its contents, but it went ignored.  
“No…” The text was from Principal Alexander Marcus.  
_“Only moments ago, thirteen school officials were gunned down in cold blood during a staff meeting. Christopher Pike was among them. His wounds were fatal. I’m sorry, James.”_  
Kirk’s phone fell to the ground, settling in the grass with a dull thud. Kirk felt like he was screaming. The tears running down his face burned his flesh. It felt like everything was on fire. His skin hurt. The lava running from his eyes scorched his skin.  
How could this happen? He had just… Pike was alive! Just this morning…! He had been talking with him! How could he be dead? Only a few hours ago he had been telling Kirk that everything was going to be okay! He couldn’t be gone! He couldn’t! Without him, Kirk had no one! No one understood him like Pike had. Nobody had seen him break down so many times. What was he going to do?  
Kirk had collapsed to his knees some time ago, wailing and clawing at his pants. He wanted to die. He wanted to rip himself apart. This couldn’t be happening. The man who had helped him with so much, the man who practically raised him, was dead… He choked on a painful sob, curling and uncurling his fists over and over.  
The man who had seen what his step-father did to him. The man who had helped him set his nose back into place the first time it had been broken. The man who loved him like a son. Pike had been everything for Kirk.  
Kirk couldn’t tell the difference between his tears and his skin anymore. Everything was hot and wet. Everything was pain.  
He screamed.  
He screamed and screamed and roared his hurt and his rage until his voice was broken and raw. He screamed until it hurt to breathe. He screamed until his vision went fuzzy.  
The killer was still out there. They had to be! Marcus would have said, otherwise. Kirk wanted them dead. He didn’t care who they were. They deserved to die. They deserved to suffer just like he was suffering.  
Kirk had ignored the calls on his phone ringing in Spock’s set tune. He hadn’t heard them over his crying. Finally noticing, he wiped his nose across his sleeve with a loud sniffle.  
Opening the call, Kirk almost broke down again. Stealing back the burn returning to his eyes, he swallowed. “Ah-hk,” he cleared his throat, feeling it closing up, “Hey Spock.” His voice was meek. He felt it shaking. He felt the tears dangling at his eyelashes. He felt… alone.  
Inhaling sharply, wrapping his own arm around himself tight, he tried to speak clearly, but only managed a pathetic whisper. “H-how’s it goin?”  
“Jim, are you alright?”  
He tried to force himself to smile, tried to make himself believe the lie he was about to tell. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” He held onto himself, tears rolling down his cheeks again. “I’m okay, Spock.” He hung up before Spock could talk again. He couldn’t have Spock trying to make him feel better. Jim wasn’t even sure he’d ever feel better again. His heart hurt.  
Hitting a button, Jim opened up a message from his Vulcan friend.  
“He would not wish for you to mourn him.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIXED THE SPACING  
> HALLELUJAH

Star Fleet Academy: Dark School Something

Chapter Three

 

                Jim figured Spock was right. Pike wouldn’t have wanted Kirk to give up his entire life for him. That would be the last thing he’d want. He had wanted Kirk to live his life. He had wanted to see him succeed. He had wanted to see him be happy. And now… he wasn’t going to be around to see any of it.

                Kirk squeezed himself tighter. He had been fighting himself all night. Not knowing whether to keep crying over his los or pull himself together for his loss. Each time he tried to stitch himself up, the wound opened fresh. Pike would never be able to see him graduate. He’d never get to see him become captain of a Star Ship. He’d never get to see Jim grow up!

                Fresh tears mingled with the half-dry ones on his pillow. The gray case now nearly black with moisture.

                His blankets were a mess. Some hanging halfway on the floor, others wrapped loosely around his left leg. He had thrown a few of his pillows at the wall and they had knocked down one of his posters. The pull-out bunk attached to his bed was sticking halfway out, stuck with his shirt wedged inside. All in all his room looked like the aftermath of a hurricane.

                He could have been having sex that night. He could have been living his life like he normally did. But instead some monster had shot the closest thing to a father he ever had! Kirk clawed into his pillow, fury pulsing through him. He wanted them dead. Whoever was so inhuman that they could kill innocent men and women in cold blood deserved to die.

                Spock had been trying to call him for three hours. All of his friends had. Kirk wasn’t in the mood to talk. He needed time to figure out how he felt.

                Eventually he cried himself into a fretful sleep. Tossing and turning all night long. He was plagued by nightmares.

                School the next day was solemn. The entire student body had been called into the auditorium for a long moment of silence. It lasted half the day. Many tears were shed, many kind words were shared, and everyone Kirk knew had made time to hold him and tell him how sorry they were.

                Kirk had held his breath when Spock and his girlfriend hugged him. He wished their arms weren’t wrapped around him to try and squeeze the sorrow out of him. He would have been lying to himself if he hadn’t wanted to get more serious… with both of them.

                First he had crushed on Uhura. The stunning, slim, smooth talking girl in his xeno-linguistics class. He had never seen anyone with skin the same shade of brown as hers. He had tried flirting with her, only for her boyfriend to walk right up on them in the middle of it.

                Spock… Oh, Spock. Kirk held him longer than anyone, trying and failing to keep his tears in check. If anyone understood what he was going through, it was Spock. He had lost everything only three years ago. His mother and half the population of his planet had been killed by a black hole. All he had left was his father… And his friends.

                Kirk let himself sigh against Spock’s shoulder. He may not have looked it, but the braniac was a sturdy wall of muscle. Kirk found himself using Spock for support.

                “I am sorry, Jim,” his best friend whispered. “I am here should you ever find the need to speak your mind.”

                Kirk smiled a small amount against him. Spock smelled like he always did- soapy. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” He was pretty sure speaking his mind would turn into punching everything he could before he knew he was doing it.

                “As my father once told me,” Spock said, squeezing him a little tighter around the middle, “What is necessary… is never unwise.” Kirk could feel Bones rubbing his shoulders now. He looked up at him, pulling back from the hug. Bones smiled at him stiffly.

                “Jim, Marcus is calling for an end to the day…” Kirk looked at him and nodded. That was probably for the best. The whole school couldn’t keep moping around forever. He could do that by himself.

                Kirk finally forced himself to stand. Of course, with each of your friends taking a moment to pat you on the shoulder, you may as well not stand at all, right?

                Surprisingly, the harshest hit was from his youngest friend. A freshman from Russia with short, curly hair and a smile sweet enough to give cavities, Chekov was possibly the closest thing to a golden retriever one could get while still being human. Kirk went and hugged him again.

                The little group slowly made their way out. Kirk was walking next to Sulu, one of his quietest friends. The two of them had met because of class, and Kirk had ended up saving his life. It had been a freak malfunction of the school’s flight simulation equipment and long story short, Kirk almost ended up getting kissed by a skinny Asian boy while he broke a leg.

                Before he could even leave the auditorium, Kirk was stopped. One of the security guards halted him. He waved to his buddies, glancing at a couple of the sad eyes looking at him, and looked up at the uniformed man. He looked like a living, breathing muscle. The guy was immense. The word steroids briefly flashed across his mind.

                “Principal Marcus wants to talk with you in his office.”

                Kirk huffed. He didn’t really want his principal to try and cheer him up too. It would be more uncomfortable than anything… The school day was technically over. Why couldn’t he just go home and cry to himself?

                Sliding his feet along the dusty school floors, Kirk forced himself to go to the office. He had been there so many times already he had memorized almost every detail. Marcus’ desk would be against the wall to his far left, the desk would have three chips on the top, there would be two boring gray chairs in front of the desk, his bookshelf wouldn’t have any books in it like always, and the fluorescent lights in the room would have a strange blue tinge to them. There, he had seen everything in his head; could he go home now?

                He knocked on the white door and waited for it to slide open automatically. Once his path was clear, he dragged himself inside.

                The room was exactly as he had pictured it would be, with one addition. Sitting in one of those boring chairs in front of the desk was a boy. All Kirk really saw was black hair before the boy sitting there turned his attention to him. Kirk felt uneasy.

                His eyes were like ice. His skin was deathly pale. His face was long and all sharp angles. The look on his face… He looked… powerful. Kirk felt like he was looking at a prince. He felt like that cold stare was scrutinizing every aspect of his being. He shivered.

                “Ah, Kirk, thank you for joining us. Please, have a seat.” Marcus motioned to the other chair and sat down himself behind his desk. Once he did, he spoke again. “James, this is John.” Kirk looked back at the other teenager in the room. He did not look like a John. “John is joining Star Fleet tomorrow…” For some reason Principal Marcus paused after that. Kirk didn’t really understand why, but he stayed quiet.

                “You see, Kirk, John’s a lot like you.” Kirk wanted to laugh at that. _Him_? A lot like the prince sitting to his right? “He’s had a few run ins with the law. In and out of foster care. Had a few bouts of homelessness. Gotten into some trouble. Tried to get himself out of it… He’s a bit of a problem student…” Marcus was rolling a stress ball back and forth across his desk as he talked. From what Kirk could see, it looked like it was bothering the little prince. His back had already been ramrod straight when he first entered the room, but now it seemed to stiffen even more every second Marcus spoke. He looked like his was clenching every muscle in his body hard enough to be in pain. Kirk only ever did something like that when he was angry.

                But he looked a lot worse than angry. He looked like every thought in his head was murder.

                “And I figured,” Marcus continued, seemingly unaware of the rage boiling just below the surface of the boy clad entirely in black, “Who better to help him on the path to bettering himself than James T. Kirk?” Jim slowly bowed his head down as he listened. “I thought, maybe he could stay with you. Make a friend, for a change. Learn from the lessons Christopher Pike had been teaching you your whole life.”

                Kirk’s body tensed at the mention of Pike. John glanced over at him- Kirk didn’t miss those ice blue eyes flicking his way. No, no, no, he did not need this right now. He did not need some kid shoved onto him. He did not need Pike to be brought up. He didn’t want people to try and make him more like Pike. He couldn’t handle that.

                “I’m sorry for your loss, Kirk. We all are... Pike was a good man. Good friend…” Now Kirk could _feel_ John looking at him. Was he waiting to see if he cried? Kirk was not far from it. “I think he would have wanted you to make a new friend… He would have encouraged it.”

                Kirk could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. No. He had been crying all morning. He couldn’t do this again.

                Marcus got up and walked around his desk. He stood between the two teens, putting one hand on either of their shoulders. “Take care, boys… Learn from each other… Kirk,” Marcus moved and picked up an envelope. He handed it to Jim and said, “I hope you will change John for the better… Like Pike did with you.”

                Kirk felt like he had been punched in the gut. Swallowing what felt like a gerbil in his throat, he nodded and stood. “I’ll try, sir.”

                Marcus smiled, patted him on the shoulder, and let the two boys walk out of the room.

                Once they were out in the hall, Kirk turned to his regal acquaintance. He tried to twist his face into a convincing smile. (He probably failed.) “Alright then…” he shifted and held out his hand, “Hi John, name’s Jim.”

                The icy blue eyes narrowed. “My name’s not John… He keeps getting that wrong.” His voice was a lot deeper than Kirk had thought it would be. It was a little off-putting.

                “Oh…” he lowered his hand. “Well uh… Then what _is_ your name?”

                “It’s Khan,” was the reply.

                Kirk nodded. Eh… It was pretty close. Easy mistake. “Well…” he re-offered his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Khan.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as often as possible

Star Fleet Academy: Really Dark High-School I forget my own title but whatever, it’s been a few days.

Chapter Four

\--SIDE NOTE—I wrote five chapters of this already and scrapped all of them. I hated the way they played out. Everything you’re reading is completely new. ENJOY

 

                “I dunno, Spock, I’ve hardly said two words to the kid…” Kirk was pacing around his backyard, phone squished between his ear and shoulder, and talking to Spock. He had brought Khan back to his step-father’s house, he refused to call it home, and had offered to let him set up his bedding and stuff alone if he wanted. (He had also offered to help, but the little prince looked like he would claw his eyes out if he had to talk to him for another minute.) “I offered him the guest room, but I think when I mentioned that my fuckin step-dad sometimes sleeps in there he decided not to… Look, Spock. Spock. Spock, shut up. Gimme two seconds to talk here!”

                He had physically stopped walking as he waited for his Vulcan friend to shut up. Kirk looked out over the massive backyard his step-father had been able to afford. The woods weren’t far off. Just a few leagues to his left and he’d be lost in a small wilderness. There was a lake somewhere in those woods, but Kirk had only been able to find it once. And that was during the winter when it was obviously visible.

                Finally Spock stopped yammering on the other end of the line. “Okay… For some reason Marcus wants him to stay with me and my mom… I dunno why, it’s really weird… You would think he’d have checked with my mom first, right? But, anyway, he gave me this envelope and it has like, all of Khan’s info on it. Yeah, it’s a PADD with like, medical records and stuff in it. Apparently we have the same blood type. It’s got his criminal record, too. It looks like he’s gotten into a lot of shit just this year. There’s nothing earlier than that except foster care and an orphanage…” Kirk began pacing in a circle again.

                “Honestly, Spock, I felt weird looking in the file too. I didn’t look much. Just wanted to see what it was… I’m gonna check with him in a bit to see if he’s okay with me having this…” Kirk glanced up at his bedroom window, noticing the peeling paint on the side of the house. His step-father would probably make him paint that during the summer…

                Khan was standing in view of the window, just looking around at the things in his room.

                “Shit. Sorry, Spock, he’s done setting up. I’ll talk more with ya later.”

                Practically sprinting up the stairs, Kirk rushed inside. He knocked on the door, to his _own_ room, mind you, and waited for his new house guest to let him in.

                The black haired teen pulled the door back and didn’t speak as Kirk walked in and plopped himself down on his bed.

                Yanking off his shoes, Kirk looked up at the pull-out couch against the opposite wall. Khan had it all set up. White sheets, a thick gray comforter, and black pillows. Lots of black pillows. Actually, there was a lot of black everything. Black duffle bag, black boots, black pants, black shirts hanging in the closet, black laptop resting on the bed; everything this kid owned was black.

                “You really like black, huh?” He tried to make conversation by starting there. Khan was just standing where he had been before- right next to the door.

                The teen unfurled his fists and nodded once. “It’s… easier…”

                Kirk rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah, it’s easier to keep clean, but it gets pretty boring…” He took one of his blue fleece throws and tossed it onto Khan’s bed. “See? That’s already better. Nice little pop of color.”

                Khan only growled and tossed the blanket back. Okay, so Kirk wasn’t making much progress. Maybe now was as good a time as any to bring up the files Marcus gave him.

                “So, uh… You’ve got type O Negative blood too, huh?”

                Khan froze. Turning to look at Kirk, he asked in a quiet whisper, “Who told you that?”

                With a sigh, Kirk pulled out the PADD and handed it to him. Khan scowled as he began flipping through the information I had. “Marcus gave it to me…” He saw Khan’s shoulders visibly drawing up, so he quickly added, “But I didn’t read much!” Khan looked up at him. “I just… All I did was look to see what it was, to see why he gave me that. When I saw it was your files I stopped reading… I wanted to ask you about it.”

                “What did you want to ask?” Khan was straight to the point. Kirk was reminded a little too much of Spock by it.

                “I wanted to know if it was stuff you wanted me reading… Or if you’d prefer I not look at it…” He didn’t mention that he had seen a few of his records with police. That probably would get him into a fight.

                Surprisingly, the angry little prince’s face softened at that. He looked at the PADD, eyes flicking back and forth over it, fingers flipping through all the info on it. Kirk gave him a moment to decide. He was in no hurry.

                Finally Khan spoke again. “No, I…” he tucked the tablet under his arm. (Which Kirk noted grimly was all muscle. A punch from this kid could probably break his jaw!) “I’d rather this be something you didn’t see…”

                Kirk shrugged. “Fair enough.” And as Khan bent to put it into his bag, Kirk was absolutely, one hundred percent, _definitely_ not checking out his ass. One hundred and _ten_ percent not looking at it. One hundred and fifty percent _not_ staring and licking his lips. Two hundred percent not letting his eyes wander the rest of him as he straightened back out. Nope. Definitely not letting his eyes trail over the muscles flexing just underneath that skin tight black shirt. Absolutely not wondering if he had freckles on his pale chest. Definitely not. Why would Kirk ever do that?

                “You’re staring.” Fuck.

                Trying to deflect from the fact that Khan was, indeed, very very hot, Kirk asked a question. “So, Marcus said you were in foster care, right?”

                Khan seemed to know he was avoiding the fact that he had just been staring at him. That smile on his face was too full of mischief for him to not know.

                Sitting down on the couch-bed, Khan sighed. “In and out. Multiple times… Me and my sisters…”

                “You have sisters?” Kirk was surprised. Where were they? Why was only Khan at his house? Were they as attractive as Khan was?

                Khan nodded and turned to his bag. He pulled out a picture frame and walked it over to Kirk.

                The photo showed three skinny little kids, all with pale skin and tar black hair, standing arm in arm in front of a large body of water. Kirk wasn’t going to ask where it was taken. One boy. Two girls. One of the girls looked a heck of a lot younger than the other two.

                Stammering a little bit before he started, Kirk asked, “H-how old were they when this was taken?”

                Khan leaned a little closer, looking at the photo over Kirk’s shoulder, and said, “Seven and two.”

                Kirk noticed the little smile on Khan’s face as he said it. His sisters must mean a lot to him. It must be hard for him to be here with Kirk and not with them…

                He handed back the picture. “Well, hopefully someday I’ll get to meet them…”

                The two sat and talked for a while after that. Khan was very unwilling to open up about a lot of things. Kirk didn’t really pry, though, he figured Khan would tell him whenever he felt more comfortable around him. Mister ice-blue eyes certainly seemed curious about Kirk, though. All sorts of questions. Some of which Kirk had never even thought about before. After about two minutes of being interrogated by him, Kirk figured out Khan and Spock could probably have a conversation about the galaxy and never get done. The pale boy could probably match wits with the Vulcan and then some. He seemed like a super genius. Kirk wasn’t sure he would be able to handle hanging around another braniac- especially not another incredibly handsome one.

                When the clock said it was nearly seven, Kirk asked if Khan was hungry. He wasn’t sure when they actually went down to have food, though. It was just interesting, and terrifying, to talk to Khan. He talked like he was ages older than Kirk. Like he had seen horrors he could never even imagine. It was like talking to an old war vet.

                Kirk had told Khan, not suggested, that they should eat up in his bedroom. If his step-father got back and they were still downstairs there would probably be yelling… or worse.

                Khan looked angry when they got back to the bedroom. He was watching the TV with Kirk and scowling as he ate.

                Eventually Kirk couldn’t take the curiosity. “You okay?” He had patted Khan’s leg before asking, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t get hit if he warned him.

                Khan looked at him for a brief moment before looking back at the news report about the recent killings at the school. “It’s nothing…”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I lost internet connection.

Star Fleet Blah Blah Blah.

Chapter Five

 

                “It is curious that Principal Marcus would assign you to care for a troubled youth when you yourself live in a troubled household.”

                Kirk wished he hadn’t told him. He wished he hadn’t told Spock shit about Khan. He wished he had just kept his big mouth shut. And judging by the look on his friend Scotty’s face, he wished the same thing.

                “Spock…” His groan went ignored by his Vulcan friend.

                “Given your step-father’s history of violent outbursts, and lack of knowledge of Khan’s past, the likelihood of any act of aggression setting him off is too high to ignore.” God, Kirk was happy Khan hadn’t been put in his Engineering class. He couldn’t imagine this conversation going well with him listening. “Principal Marcus should have taken these facts into account before assigning you the responsibility of housing Khan.”

                Scotty was currently kicking Kirk under their desk.

                “Furthermore, considering your very recent traumatic loss of a father figure in your life-“ Now Kirk stood up. He let his feet hit the ground harder than they should have. He was not going to have Spock doing this to him. Not right now.

                “I gotta go to the bathroom…”

                To say that he stomped down the hall would be pretty accurate. Kirk wanted to rip the bangs off Spock’s head. It was too early for him to be dealing with this again. He knew he was still upset about Pike. Everyone knew that. But Spock seemed to be the only one too thick to realize it was easier for him to not talk about it.

                He actually did walk to the bathroom, if only to shut himself inside a stall and try not to cry.

                After fifteen minutes he dragged himself out and back to class. He passed by Khan’s new locker, ironically in the black hallway. His school was weirdly color coordinated. It had two blue halls, one black hall, and three gray halls. He never understood why. They didn’t even organize by grade. Seniors were next to freshman and sophomores were next to seniors and so on.

                He went through the first half of his day angry at Spock. His buddy Scotty had cheered him up during engineering by pointing out a way of doing something three times easier to their professor. Spock may have been a Vulcan genius, but Scotty was an engineering mastermind.

                Kirk went to his physical education class, happy to see Sulu as he went, and proceeded to wait and watch the girls shuffling in from their own locker room. He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was watching three of them stretch. A few obvious licks to the lips, a couple shifts- Kirk was hoping maybe one of them liked guys like him. He could figure out how to get Khan out of his room for a night. Sex sounded fantastic. It was just what he needed after the week of hell he had been having so far.

                One girl glanced over at him, probably feeling his stare, and giggled. Her friends rolled their eyes, but Kirk didn’t care. He had one. She was pretty. Nice, long legs, deep brown skin, hair full of curls, an ass that could probably walk circles around him. Yeah, Kirk didn’t give a fuck about the other two. She was better.

                His staring was interrupted by his instructor, gathering up the group of kids to announce something. Kirk didn’t even have to hear him say it to know what it was. He saw Khan in the middle of the group.

                Kirk ignored the whole ‘we have a new student speech’ and looked over at the girls again. They were already starting their cardio warm up. Kirk hoped his class would get to join them.

                When they were dismissed for their fifteen minute warm up, Kirk practically bolted to where his black haired beauty was doing some form of yoga. A well placed flirty smile and a “Hey, mind if I join you” and Kirk was sure he was set for at least one date. Or at least… he was. Until Sulu came over to join him. Fucking cock block.

                Once their fifteen minutes were up, the two instructors gathered the groups up and informed all of them they would be working on hand-to-hand combat practice. They said something about mostly defensive and working in groups of four, but Kirk wasn’t really listening. He was too busy thinking about the possibility of getting to ‘wrestle’ his new hottie in the ring.

                Several wrestling squares popped up out of the floor and kids began scrambling to get their groups. Sulu was quickly by his side again and Kirk was calling a very lost looking little prince over to join him.

                Bouncing on his toes, Kirk looked at Khan. “So,” he spoke, lightly punching at his arm, “got any experience in stuff like this?”

                Khan grinned. “Only a little.”

                Their group was facing off against another group and Khan had offered to be the first to go. The teen on the other team was a lot bigger than he was. He was the biggest in their class. Kirk remembered him as being one of the three people who had ever broken his nose. His step father, Spock, and this muscular alien kid. He was beginning to wonder if this was a fair fight.

                He didn’t wonder at all once the bell went off on their ring. Khan lunged and the gigantic kid was pinned in seconds. Every head in the room had turned at the massive thud when he went down.

                The timer went off, signaling the pin had met the limit, and Khan hopped to his feet. He didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat! Turning to his group, jaws agape, Khan smirked.

                “Alright. Who was next?”

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys!  
> But seriously, if you have criticism, I'd love to hear it!  
> I told you I re-wrote all of this once! It's had issues.  
> Let me know.

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Six

 

                Kirk had never seen anything like Khan before in his life. Not even Spock in a rage was this savage. He had pinned every single opponent he had before they even had a chance to move. He was like an animal. One second curled in, ready to pounce and the next, leaping forward and striking at the exact right weak point to take anyone down.

                But even though the fights ended fast, that didn’t mean there weren’t injuries. Every single person Khan faced ended up with bruises where he had held them down. Some around their legs. Some around their necks. Khan was absolutely vicious.

                When the instructors had seen how fast he was taking everybody out, they had stopped to watch. They were afraid he was cheating.

                They ended up allowing anybody that wanted to, not many, to face off against Khan and see if they could beat him. Kirk was pretty sure Khan looked at him when the instructors suggested that. There was no way he was getting in that ring. Khan would kick his ass in front of everyone!

                Even when his opponents tried to get out of the way, Khan was able to pin them. Kirk was not going to look like an idiot like that. Maybe he’d let himself look like an idiot by getting slapped in the face by a hot girl, but he was not going to let Khan tackle him to the ground.

                Although… Khan throwing him to the ground, sweaty, panting, maybe shirtless… That didn’t sound too bad. Maybe that girl could even join them.

                At the end of the day, Kirk was kind of wishing he hadn’t told Khan about the file. He wanted to know if there was something about him that wasn’t human. No normal person was that strong. He was kicking himself. He should have kept the file. Damn.

                Closing up his bag at the end of his last class, Kirk stopped himself to gawk at a pair of very nice jugs. The pretty blonde face they belonged to wasn’t half bad either.

                Sashaying up to the girl’s side, brushing her short blue dress, Kirk introduced himself. The girl smiled devilishly the minute she heard his name.

                “What, what’d I do?” He was nervous. Girls only ever looked at him like that if they were about to bite him over a barrel.

                “Oh, nothing to me,” she responded. She had a British accent! Just like Khan. Why were there so many attractive British people at his school? “I’m Carol Marcus, I’m a friend of Christine Chapel’s.” Kirk felt his face go pale. He remembered his one night stand with Christine. It ended nasty. She called him crying for weeks. Poor girl couldn’t get over him.

                He was left with nothing to say. All that came out of his mouth was, “Uh…” Carol snorted at him and walked out of the room. Kirk ran his hand through his hair and cursed. He forgot he actually had a reputation.

                “Bones, get that fucking thing off my face.” Kirk snapped at his friend as he drove. He was bringing the whole gang back to his step-father’s for an all-night bonfire with some illegally obtained booze. Khan didn’t really seem like he wanted to be a part of it, but to be fair none of the others seemed too eager to hang with him either. Well… Except maybe Sulu. Chekov didn’t seem to mind him much either… But Spock looked like he was trying to analyze a toxic specimen every time he looked at the teen.

                Bones put the cold metal rod against his cheek again. “Bones, I swear to God.” Off it went.

                Things in Kirk’s van were tense. Khan was sitting in the passenger seat up front… Where Spock always sat. Maybe that was it. Maybe Spock was just jealous and that was why he didn’t like Khan. Kirk found himself smiling at the idea of the Vulcan being jealous. What if he and Khan got into a fight? Kirk would pay money to see that.

                When they got back to his step-dad’s house, after parking the van, the group began to set themselves up in the massive fire pit. It was like a giant ring of cushions around the actual pit. Spock sat himself down and began working on homework. (The nerd.) And Kirk began handing out the drinks.

                Catching Khan trying to head inside, Kirk rushed over and put his hand against him. “Hey, come on.” He tried to sound reassuring. “I know you don’t really know these guys and they don’t know you, but they’re my friends. And a night of drinking with friends is just what the doctor ordered for me.”

                “Actually, the doctor ordered you to go see the school counselor,” Bones grumbled as he walked past them into the house. Kirk saw him head right for the fridge.

                Khan looked back at Kirk with a frown. “I’d rather not intrude…”

                “Bah!” Kirk waved his beer-free hand and said, “You’re not intruding! Hell, you technically live with me now. If anyone’s intruding, it sure isn’t you!” Kirk waited for Khan to decide, standing there, trying to make puppy-eyes at him. Eventually he agreed to sit with them and start on his assignments.

                “God, you’re as dorky as Spock,” Kirk said, turning and walking back to the pit.

                The night went late. Lots of laughs, lots of drinks. Lots of ill placed jokes about Kirk being a mini-Pike. By the time his friends left it was already past midnight. Kirk was bushed.

                Yawning as he climbed the stairs, Khan a few steps behind him, Kirk began tugging his jacket off. When he got to his room his shirt followed his pants. Once he was stripped to his undies he flopped onto his bed and wrapped his blankets around himself.

                He peeked up at Khan, smiling a little as he watched him yanking off his shirt. “Y’know, it’d be easier if you wored sumthing less tight.” He slurred a little as he spoke. Khan made a face at him.

                Once Khan was settled, Kirk garbled the word ‘lights’ and went right to sleep in the now dark room. One thing alcohol was good for- sleeping. Getting up after sleeping? Completely different story.

                He had been right, too. When his alarm went off in the morning it felt like a punch straight to the head. He groaned and rolled over, figuring maybe if he ignored it the noise would go away. It did, but only because Khan got up and shut it off.

                Kirk didn’t hear him move back after that, though. Folding the blanket away from his face, he looked up over the side of his bed. Khan was just standing there… looking at him.

                “ _What_?” Kirk was whining. He didn’t care. His head hurt.

                Khan only chuckled- damn that deep baritone voice of his- and walked over to the closet.

                “Lemme guess, black shirt and black pants today, right?” Kirk kicked his feet out of his blanket cocoon and heaved himself into a sitting position.

                With a soft hum, Khan pulled one of Kirk’s yellow shirts out of his closet. Kirk’s head still hurt.

                “What, are you gonna borrow _my_ clothes?” Kirk tried to force himself to stand, in spite of his headache.

                “Mm, no,” Khan replied, handing the shirt over to him, “Just looking at what you have…” He pulled a gray turtleneck out of his things and gave Kirk a look.

                Kirk scowled. “Gray is just black with white added to it.” Khan laughed at that, nodding.

                As he got dressed, Kirk turned his TV on and let the news play out. There were still reports on the murders of the school officials. Evidence was slowly emerging, they said. Kirk didn’t really believe any of that shit. If they had evidence, the fucker who did it would have been caught by now.

                “I am sorry about that, by the way,” Khan’s voice wasn’t what Kirk had been expecting to hear. He turned and looked at him. “I don’t think I ever said it… But I am sorry.”

                With a pathetic attempt at a smile, Kirk said, “Hey, it’s not like you’re the one that did it.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Star Fleet Academy: I hate titles

Chapter Seven

 

                Things with Khan after that were… tense, to say the least. Sure, he was fitting in at school just well enough, and everyone wanted to see the superhuman for themselves, but he wasn’t fitting in with Kirk anymore. As soon as Kirk had said that, Khan had shut up tight. Nothing Kirk did the entire rest of the night got him to say a single word. Hell, khan would barely even look at him after that! And when he did look at him he just looked incredibly nervous. Kirk had jokingly said he wasn’t going to hurt him, but that only seemed to make things worse.

                He hadn’t known Khan for very long and he could already tell this wasn’t like him. He seemed fidgety and on edge. Kirk wondered why. What had he said that suddenly made Khan afraid to be near him? Khan could probably kill him without batting an eye.

                As he sat with Spock, Kirk watched Khan walking down the hallway, he huffed and set his head in his folded arms. He could feel the Vulcan’s eyes boring into his skull. He knew if he didn’t talk, Spock would.

                “What is it, Spock?” He didn’t want to talk about him right now. Maybe he could avoid the subject by questioning Spock relentlessly.

                “You are distressed,” Spock said, “And after watching you for some time, it appears the source of your discomfort is Khan.” Kirk groaned and shoved his face into his arms now. “Has something happened?”

                Turning his head just enough that his mouth was out of his arms, Kirk grumbled unhappily. “No, Spock, I’m just an idiot.”

                “An illogical reason to be unhappy with Khan. If you were truly angry with yourself, he would not be the source of your-“

                Kirk interrupted, placing his hand on Spock’s, “It’s not Khan… I just said something that upset him, I think… Now he isn’t talking to me.”

                Spock’s face didn’t change at all. His eyes flicked back and forth over Kirk’s face before he said, “Moments of tension are natural in any relationship.” Kirk let go of his hand and went back to sulking. “What did you say that caused Khan to discontinue speaking to you?”

                Kirk shrugged, looking down at the scratched up desk he was resting on.

                After not getting an answer out of him, Spock spoke again. This time about something other than Khan.

                “I do not wish to add to your distress, but I feel it is necessary to notify you that the police have released more information regarding the murder of Christopher Pike.” Kirk was sure Spock had continued talking after that, but that was all he heard.

                They had more information. He might be able to find the one who killed Pike!

                “What did they release?!” he was shouting, gripping Spock’s arm.

                His Vulcan friend pushed his arm off and pulled out a PADD. Flipping through the articles from law enforcement, he began relaying the words on the screen.

                “The attacker fired from a vantage point outside the nearest window, shooting Christopher Pike first as he shook Principal Marcus’ hand. This threw the room into chaos, each of the school officials rushing in an attempt to either escape or find the shooter. Only one security camera captured an image of the killer. The killer’s face was hidden, as their entire body was cloaked in an entirely black ensemble.”

                Spock went on, but Kirk felt all the color draining from his face at that sentence.

                Khan.

                It had to be. It all made sense.

                Before Spock even finished talking Kirk was up out the door and running down the hall. He sent Khan a simple message saying “I need to talk to you.”

               


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like taking direct quotes from my inspiration. I have no idea if that will get me into trouble...

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Eight

 

                The teen was waiting for him in a hallway that had just emptied. Kirk rushed up to him, huffing angrily.

                Khan looked at him. “Is something-“

                “It was you.”

                The dark haired teen stiffened. “What… what do you mean?”

                Kirk didn’t answer with words. He answered with fists. He screamed and began punching Khan. Over and over and over again. Tears were running down his face as he wailed on the little prince. He punched him until he felt ready to puke. Why didn’t this make him feel better? Why didn’t it feel like he was getting anywhere?

                Finally the sick feeling grew too much. He felt like he was going to pass out. He gave up and just fell against Khan’s chest. He cried into his shirt, fingers clutching the fabric.

                “You killed Pike,” Kirk barely choked out past his own sobs, “You killed him. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father and you killed him.”

                Kirk felt Khan’s arms squeezing around him, but it didn’t make him feel better. Khan was a murderer.

                “I’m sorry...” Khan lifted Kirk’s head and forced him to look at him. “He wasn’t the one I was aiming for…”

                Wiping the fresh tears away, Kirk asked, “What…?”

                Khan didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to. Kirk remembered what Spock had said. Pike was shot when he went to shake Principal Marcus’ hand. “Marcus…” He looked at the icy blue eyes for confirmation. Khan nodded.

                Now Kirk was confused. Pushing Khan’s arms off his waist, Kirk asked, “Why?”

                “He has them,” Khan responded, taking a tight hold of Kirk’s hands, “He has my sisters.”

                “He…” Kirk glanced around the hall. Surprisingly nobody had heard him beating on his friend. “He who?”

                “Marcus. He still has my sisters…” Khan looked ready to cry. Kirk didn’t think Khan could even do that. “I got away… But… But I couldn’t get them out.”

                Khan slid down the wall behind him and began to cry. Kirk carefully sat himself down next to him. “What do you mean you got away?” he asked in a soft voice, worried if he started yelling again Khan would shut up like he did before. “Are you saying Marcus kidnapped you?”

                Khan shook his head. “No, no… You heard what he said… It was foster care. He had offered to take us in, but… Things were different almost immediately…” Khan bit his lower lip with a vicious looking smile. One of his hands clutched around his stomach. He looked sick. “I fought him as best I could… But he said if I didn’t let him do what he wanted with me, he’d do it to my sisters…” Khan lifted his head and looked at Kirk. “They’re the only family I have, Kirk… I had to protect them.”

                Looking at his hands, Khan continued, “I thought… if there was anything I could do to save them, I would do it… Do you understand? Is… Is there…” Khan huffed, “Is there anything you would not do for your family?”


	9. Chapter Nine

Star Fleet Academy: I feel bad for Khan a lot

Chapter Nine

 

                Kirk was sitting in his room, on his bed with Khan, streaming a download from the girl he met the other day. Carol Marcus. Their inside help. When Kirk had approached her with Khan she looked surprised. When Khan told her his story she looked horrified. The boy who had been living with them as part of the foster program was telling her that her father had raped him and was threatening to do the same to his sisters. Kirk would have imagined that she would have screamed and reported them to her father, rather than offer to help them.

                While they streamed her download, they were chatting with her on Khan’s laptop. Carol agreed to keep a close eye on Khan’s sisters. The two of them, so far, it sounded like, were heartbroken that Khan was gone. She wasn’t sure what her father had told them, but she was going to try and get them to talk with Khan as soon as they came back from school.

                Kirk kept looking at Khan as she told him what was going on with his family. He looked like he was going to cry again. He looked so happy…

                “They should be back before my schedule transfers over to you,” Carol said, typing on something on her end of the line. “Once you receive the file, you should be able to plan a way to get the proof you need to get them out of here…”

                Carol had talked about this. She knew the social workers wouldn’t listen to her, because they would theorize she was just trying to get the kids out of her house because she didn’t like them. Khan would have to either get his sisters out himself and give testimony of what they experienced, or get proof that her father had done horrible things to him.

                “Maybe we could head over there, and I could hide and film you guys alone,” Kirk suggested, “We could find a way to sneak inside and then find a place for me to hide when you confront Marcus.” At first Khan had looked like he didn’t understand what Kirk was saying, but after a while he smiled.

                “We won’t need to sneak in. Not if Carol can let us inside,” he said, looking at the blonde genius.

                Carol hummed, looking through some of her things. “I could probably let you both inside. The problem would be getting you back before my father gets home. And of course we need to plan according to the schedule. Has it gone through yet?”

                Kirk groaned. “No. My step-dad’s connection does this sometimes… It’ll probably be another few minutes.” Khan squeezed Kirk’s arm and smiled at him.

                The tension between them had melted away immediately. The minute Kirk had offered to help him get them out things were better. When he said those words. _“We have to get them out of there!”_ Khan had looked so happy Kirk honestly thought he might kiss him.

                “How much longer until they return?” Khan asked, turning his attention back to Carol.

                “Mm, probably another fifteen minutes,” she replied.

                Kirk had learned that Khan and his sisters had gone to a completely different school before all this. His sisters still did. Khan had said he thought it was an attempt to keep him from going to Carol for help. Kirk didn’t understand why she was agreeing to.

                _“I’m not an idiot,” she had said when they found her in school, “I saw the way my father was with Khan… I saw how he looked at him…” Kirk had felt sick hearing that. Carol shouldn’t be living with this disgusting man. “He’d never hurt me. And… I don’t think he’d hurt your sisters either… It’s just… Something about you that changed him.”_

                Kirk looked at Khan. Something about him… Yeah, Kirk definitely felt awed when he looked at Khan, but he couldn’t even imagine being so enamored with the teen that he would… Do what Marcus did to him. Khan was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. But forcing himself on him? The very idea of it made Kirk feel sick to his stomach.

                Finally his computer was registering that it was receiving a message. “Took long enough,” he huffed. Before Kirk could even lift a finger, a very loud slam came from downstairs.

                Khan looked ready to jump up and kill something. But as Kirk heard heavy thuds heading up the stairs, he knew what was going on.

                “Shit! It’s my step-dad! We can’t stop now, your sisters will be back in a few minutes!” Kirk had sat up, feverishly throwing a shirt from the floor over their laptops. It didn’t look messy enough. They only had a few seconds, judging by how loud his step-father’s footsteps were getting. “Fuck! What do we do?”

                “This,” Khan yanked on Kirk’s shirt and shoved his hand into his pants.

                “Khan, what the hell!?” Was all Kirk managed to get out before the blue eyed prince smashed his lips onto his. Kirk forgot what he was yelling about.

                Moaning in spite of the tiny nagging voice in his head saying Carol could still hear him, Kirk grabbed Khan’s head with one hand, his hip with the other. He yanked on his hair, forcing Khan’s lips back.

                Pulling against him, Khan dove forward and kissed at Kirk’s neck just as the bedroom door opened.

                Both boys stopped and quickly looked up at Kirk’s red-faced step-father. The look of rage on his face flashed to surprise before it was back. “I figured you’d do this shit,” he growled, “This kid’s been here so many nights this week. I knew you were fucking him.”

                Kirk pushed Khan’s head back a little bit, letting his fingers brush down the pale face. He was a little too aware of Khan’s hand still rubbing him.

                “Why the fuck does it matter to you who I’m sleeping with?” He challenged the older man, holding tight to the kid living with him. “You’ve never cared before. What, is it just because _you’re_ not sleeping with anyone tonight?” The older man stomped forward.

                “You little brat.”

                “Jim? Khan? What’s going on? Who are you yelling at?” Carol. Just in time.

                Khan turned toward the laptops and uncovered his, revealing Carol’s face. She looked surprised.

                Kirk’s step-father looked startled. After standing there fuming for a moment, he growled, turned, and slammed the door as he left.

                Khan sat back and Kirk laughed a little bit. Catching his breath, he said, “I liked that plan.”

                Pulling his hand back, Khan smirked. “I can tell.” Kirk felt his face heat up and he looked away. Okay, so maybe Khan’s fingers had gotten him a little excited.

                Lifting his gaze back up to Khan’s face, Kirk decided maybe he could tell him how he felt. He didn’t want another Spock or Uhura. He didn’t want a possible relationship to die off again. He really liked him.

                “Khan, I…” He touched the little prince’s arm.

                Before he could say anything else, Kirk heard Carol talking. “Oh, hey, you’re back! Here, here, I want you two to see this!” He turned his head. Two beautiful girls came into view on screen. He heard Khan gasp beside him.

                The black haired girls both looked overjoyed. “Khan!” they shouted in unison, rushing toward the computer. “You’re okay! Where are you? Oh my God, Khan, we thought you were dead! We heard about the shooting, we though he brought you there! Are you okay? Why aren’t you here? Where did you go? Why didn’t you come back?” The questions were pouring out. Khan wasn’t even answering, he was just listening, looking at them, letting tears run down his cheeks and smiling. Kirk smiled as he watched him. He was happy for him. His own feelings could wait. Right now helping Khan was all he cared about.

               


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is actually going pretty well. I'm glad for that.

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Ten

 

                “Jim, are you out of your God damn mind?” Bones was shouting at him, throwing his arms around as he did. Kirk had called his friends over to his house to discuss the news he had found out. And to tell them his plan, but that hadn’t gone too well.

                Kirk sighed. “Bones, I have to do something.”

                “Oh, and so you decide breaking into a Star Fleet official’s home and filming him without his knowledge was the best thing you could come up with?!” he shouted, hitting the wall. Khan watched him from his bed. And Spock watched Khan from beside Kirk. “No offense to you,” Bones said, looking at Khan, “But you’re going to listen to the bastard that killed Pike over your friends?!”

                Khan turned his head toward Kirk now. “I do appreciate you helping me…” he said, face calm. It didn’t seem to bother him at all that he was being shouted and cursed at.

                Bones pointed at him. “You say outta this!” Turning back to Kirk, he said, “Jim, I’m trying to talk some sense into you! Spock, help me out here!”

                Kirk looked at his Vulcan friend. “McCoy does make a valid point,” Spock said, “While I understand your species possesses a feeling known as empathy, I do not believe you are making a rational decision.” Kirk groaned, but Spock kept going. “You have no way of knowing if Marcus will alter his routine. Furthermore you have no planned actions should the incident turn violent.”

                Now Kirk laughed. “Don’t need a plan.” He looked at Khan and said, “Khan could probably beat the shit out of him anyway.” Khan smiled at him and Kirk might have gushed as he smiled back.

                “I fear you are letting your emotions get the better of you,” Spock said, bringing Kirk’s attention back to him.

                “Spock, what would you do?” Kirk snapped, “If somebody had your father and was threatening his life. Wouldn’t you do anything you could to save his life?”

                Spock’s normally unreadable face folded into a scowl. “Of course I would.”

                “Then you know why I’m doing this,” Kirk said, patting his friend’s shoulder. “What Marcus is doing is wrong. And I’m not just gonna sit by and let him keep Khan away from his family.” Bones groaned and let himself flop onto the pull out shelf bed attached to Kirk’s bed. Kirk frowned. Why hadn’t he just offered that to Khan to sleep on? Oh… Wait. He had been afraid of stepping on him if he ever got up in the middle of the night. That’s right. Kirk hadn’t even used that thing since he was really little and he had sleepovers.

                Spock looked like he was thinking. “You said you have discussed your plan with Carol Marcus, correct?” Kirk nodded and Spock spoke again. “What is her feeling on the matter?”

                “She wants to help us,” Kirk answered, frowning.

                “You misunderstand. What is her feeling on your accusation that her father is a rapist?”

                “Jesus, Spock, you could be a little bit more subtle, ya know,” Bones griped. Spock was always right to the point. Sometimes a little too much.

                Kirk reached dwn to ruffle Bones’ hair before answering the Vulcan. He looked at Khan, noted that he looked irritated, and said, “She… She doesn’t really know… She doesn’t think Khan is lying, but… She doesn’t think the man who raised her would do any of the things he’s threatening to do to his sisters…”

                “Well, yeah, you told her that her dad, who probably never laid a hand on her in her whole life, mind you,” Bones said, rubbing his hair back into place, “raped the kid he took into foster care.”

                “He’s had others in foster care before my sisters and I,” Khan piped up. The three arguing teens turned their heads to him, two scowling, the third trying to look supportive. “I can only imagine this is repeat behavior.”

                “I have to agree with Khan,” Spock said, shocking both his friends.

                “Oh, great, now you’re agreeing with the bastard too?”

                Kirk smacked Bones for that comment.

                Spock spoke again. “Children in foster care are not related to their caregivers, therefore it is likely Marcus felt no responsibility for the way in which he treated them. As long as he fed them and provided them with shelter, in his opinion, he was doing good.” Spock ignored the look on Bones’ face as he said this, simply looking at Kirk. “Statistically, as well, should Marcus have successfully sexually abused a previous child and had not been caught, it is likely he would repeat the offense. And once an abuser has that type of power it is likely they will continue that behavior on any being they find weak enough to manipulate.”

                “So you’re saying he’s probably done this to every other kid he’s ever had in foster care?” Kirk asked. When Spock nodded, Kirk felt a horrible chill run up his spine. That man had been running a school full of children. It was sick. He shouldn’t be allowed near Carol or Khan or his sisters. He shouldn’t be allowed around children ever again.

                The four of them continued talking about the situation for a long, long while. Kirk had only really noticed time had passed when the sun went down. It had startled him. Suddenly his room was dark. He went to flip on the light, apparently at the same moment Bones and Khan decided to, because all three of them collided halfway to the switch. The one who managed to reach out and get the light anyway was Khan. Spock had just remained seated on Kirk’s bed. Apparently the fact that Kirk and Bones were both groaning didn’t bother him.

                After his friends left, it was just Kirk and Khan trying to come up with a good plan for breaking into Marcus’ house. Well, no, they had already decided breaking in was a bad idea. They had to just walk inside and not be suspicious about it.

                Kirk was holding his head, rubbing his fingers back and forth through his hair as he tried to think of something. He looked at the schedule Carol gave them, but it didn’t help much. If Mrs. Marcus was suspicious of them, things would fall apart before they had any chance.

                He set the schedule down on top of his pile of schoolwork. Paper and PADDs alike. He ran his hand over the pile a few times before something caught his eye. A note he had written for himself.

                Picking up the sheet of paper, Kirk couldn’t contain his grin. “This is it!” He jumped up, hitting the sheet. He looked at Khan, who looked confused and concerned by Kirk’s sudden outburst, and shoved the paper in his face. “The big test in engineering coming up! We can use that as our excuse!”

                Khan took the paper and skimmed over it. “And how would a test during the school day help us get into their house after hours?”

                Kirk grinned at him. “It’ll be before the test! We can organize a study group!” he explained with a very happy bounce, “Maybe we can bring Scotty with us! He’s the best engineering student in the whole damn country! That’ll make it look more believable!”

                Khan’s confusion melted away with each word Kirk spoke. He began to smile as well. “And by heading there directly from school, we will be able to beat Marcus as well as my sisters. We will be waiting for him when the time comes for confrontation!” Khan was grinning now too. “And with the others, Marcus will be too frightened of being reported to attempt violence! Kirk, you are brilliant!” Kirk was a little shocked when Khan jumped forward and hugged him, but he didn’t exactly mind having those arms wrapped around him.

                “So, uh,” Kirk was really resisting the urge to just ask Khan to have sex with him. “You wanna go do somethin?”

                Khan looked at Kirk, making a bit of a face. “At twelve thirty at night? Won’t your step-father have a fit?”

                “Have you heard him even come home yet?” Kirk asked, smiling again, “We’ll be fine. Besides, all I was thinking of was watching stars in the backyard and having some snacks.”

                The two of them laid out there in perfect silence until Kirk’s step-dad came home. The music in his car was painfully loud, it interrupted all the peace.

                Kirk decided to tease as they heard his step-dad getting out of his car. “So are we gonna have to make out again to distract him?” Khan chuckled beside him.

                “You’re an idiot.” Kirk smiled at the insult. He and Khan were definitely friends at this point. If he was calling him an idiot, but laughing about it, it definitely meant friends.

                After a while of not speaking, Kirk finally decided to do what Spock had told him. Speak his mind.

                “You know,” he began, hearing Khan turn his head on the grass, “even though you’re the one who killed Pike… I’m really glad I met you. I’m really happy Marcus shoved all his problems onto me cuz… if he hadn’t, we never would’ve become friends.”

                “I never meant to kill anyone else,” Khan said, turning his head back, “I had been aiming solely for Marcus. He should have died…” Kirk could pretty much feel the anger in Khan’s voice. Kirk took hold of his hand.

                “We’ll make him pay, Khan, don’t worry.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read my note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while after this. I'm going on vacation for a week. I'll try my best, but if my internet costs too much where I am I won't be able to update. Once I'm back I should update no problem. Sorry about that.

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Eleven

\--As most of you have probably guessed, Khan really takes the whole “making Marcus pay” thing a little too far. But we’ll get to that.—

 

                Kirk had ended up falling asleep out in the yard. He may have purposely cuddled up against Khan’s chest before that, but nobody was asking so he wasn’t telling. He was beyond happy that it was the weekend. He got to sleep there without having to worry about an early morning wake-up call.

                When he felt his warm temporary pillow moving in the morning, Kirk groaned and held his friend tighter, trying to hold him down. “Kirk…”

                Kirk whined. “Nooooooooo… Lemme sleeeeeeep…” He nuzzled his head into Khan’s chest more insistently. Khan pushed his shoulder and Kirk whined a bit more loudly.

                “Kirk, there’s storm clouds rolling in.” Khan was adjusting himself, slowly starting to sit up on the grass. “I’m pretty sure you have ants in your hair,” he said.

                “Don’ care…” Kirk grumbled, hiding his face in Khan’s shirt now. He didn’t want to get up. It was too early for this. Couldn’t he just sleep through the rain storm?

                Eventually Khan just pushed Kirk down until his face was almost in the grass. Kirk didn’t move, though. He just stayed face-down on the ground. He was pretty sure he could hear Khan laughing at him.

                Forcing himself up off the ground, Kirk hissed out, “Mmmm, shut up.” He stuck his tongue out for extra emphasis and shoved Khan when he made a face back. “You’re not allowed to do that.”

                Khan only laughed. “Not allowed to do what?” he asked, grinning, “Look at you?”

                Kirk pushed him again as he sat up. “Yes. Now quit it before I kick you out.”

                “We’re already outside. How can you kick somebody out when they’re already out?” Kirk’s pushes did nothing to stop the apparent tank that was Khan from sitting up. Kirk groaned and tried with all his might to push him. His feet were sliding around in the grass while he did. Eventually Khan patting his head got through to Kirk and he gave up.

                Standing, Kirk huffed. “I’ve done it before,” he said, “You can kick people out no matter what…” Khan only rolled his eyes and walked back into the house.

                After making up some food Kirk began to wonder about their plan of confronting Marcus. He wanted to talk to him before Khan got in there. He had a feeling it would turn into a lot of screaming once he saw him again. And he’d never get a word in edgewise.

                “Khan,” he set his egg sandwich down and looked at the little prince. When Khan’s icy eyes were focused on him, Kirk spoke again. “When we do this… thing… with Marcus,” Kirk saw the stiffness in Khan’s chewing when he said his name, but he ignored it for now, “I… I want to talk to him first.” Khan was setting his food down. Shit. Kirk spoke fast. “I-if that’s okay with you!”

                Khan didn’t look happy. He stayed quiet for a while, but eventually nodded. He didn’t say anything. All Kirk got was the nod.

                That tension was back. The way it felt when Kirk made the joke about Khan being a murderer…

                “You’re mad at me.”

                “No.” Khan immediately shot back. “I’m not angry with you. I’m furious with _him_.” Kirk could tell. Khan looked ready to kill something.

                He got quiet again and finally Kirk gave up. He went up to his room with a pretty overdramatic sigh, hoping Khan would take the hint to go after him.

                Kirk started looking through his closet, trying to pick out something to change into. He had slept outside in the same clothes he sweated in all day. He paused at one of Khan’s shirts, wondering how long he had owned it, as he could count five holes in it.

                When the pale hands of Khan slid past him to pull said shirt out, Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin. Quiet as a fucking mouse.

                Spinning around, Kirk slapped him and growled, “Don’t sneak up on me!” Khan only gave him a tight smile and put the shirt back. “God damn. Didn’t even hear you…” Khan didn’t respond. Just moved another shirt out of the way. Kirk could feel his arm hit his each time he reached to the left for a new one. He bet if he took one step back…

                He smirked when he bumped into Khan’s chest. Khan had stopped moving the shirts. He was just standing there. He huffed. Kirk felt the air on his shoulder and the shift in muscle against his back.

                “What is it, Kirk?” the prince asked.

                Kirk only laughed a little. “You know, the last time I was in a closet with someone we ended up doin’ it.” He made sure to wiggle a little bit as he said it.

                Khan’s chest jolted as he scoffed. “Are you asking me to have sex with you?”

                “Maaaayyybeeeee….” Kirk was fiddling with one of Khan’s sweaters. “I mean… If you wanted to…”

                Kirk felt Khan’s lips against his earlobe and shivered. His breath was warm. “Wouldn’t that be just what your step-father would have wanted? Isn’t it your life’s mission to do the opposite of what he wants?”

                Humming, Kirk let his hand slide up and pull Khan’s arm around his chest. “Actually it’s more my mission to piss him off… And I’m _pretty_ sure this would do that _really_ _well_.” He moaned the last two words, trying to really press his case. Really trying to, you know, make it obvious.

                A soft press of lips to his neck and Kirk spun around and pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO DELAYED. I didn't have internet very much on my vacation and after I got back and moved to my apartment I didn't have internet for like 5 days! Really sorry. I'll try to be more frequent, but with school starting back up I can't make promises.

Star Trek Chapter Twelve

\--SORRY THIS IS SO DELAYED. I DIDN’T HAVE INTERNET FOR LIKE 5 DAYS AFTER I GOT BACK—

 

                Kirk would have liked to have said he _didn’t_ moan like an absolute whore, but that would have been a lie. He was all out screaming during the sex. Khan had made a joke that his step father would walk in on something a little more than kisses and handjobs if he kept up. Kirk didn’t have the air or the energy to reply.

                Kirk also would have liked to have said he topped… Also a lie. He felt like the most overdramatic power bottom ever. Khan was just… terrifyingly good in bed.

                By the time the two of them actually finished it was almost time for dinner. When he sat up, Kirk was cursing and rubbing his spine. “You all right?” Khan asked, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder. Kirk nodded and grumbled as he went to wash himself up a bit.

                As they ate a rather awkward dinner, Kirk would occasionally try to talk with Khan about the plan of confronting Marcus. Most of the time Khan would shut it down, but every now and then Kirk got through to him. Usually when he mentioned getting his sisters away from him.

                “Your friend doesn’t trust me,” Khan said out of the blue. Kirk looked confused, so he pressed on. “The Vulcan. He doesn’t trust me.”

                “Spock?” Kirk looked bewildered, “Nah, Spock’s fine, he’s just weird like that… All Vulcans are. You know how it is.” Khan hummed and looked off out the window at three deer sprinting across the yard. Kirk frowned, but he understood why Spock wouldn’t trust Khan. He didn’t know him. He didn’t know what he was like. Kirk felt like if Spock were in his shoes he would understand.

                Leaning forward to kiss Khan’s neck, Kirk hummed. “Relax… this will go fine. We’ll get your sisters out of there. Don’t worry…” He rubbed his hand over Khan’s and offered him a smile.

                Khan smiled back. But didn’t say a word. Kirk may have understood some about him, but there was obviously still a lot about Khan he didn’t know.

                After a few days of nothing happening, the day of the planned confrontation was fast approaching. It was all Kirk could think about. And clearly, from the way he paced and fretted about looking at the clock, all Khan could think about too. Kirk tried distracting him with kisses and hugs and sex, but it only ever seemed to temporarily calm the beast. Khan was back to his agitated self before Kirk knew it.

                Currently Kirk was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around Khan from behind, head resting on his shoulder, and lips gently pressing kisses to his neck. Khan was stiff as a board. The confrontation was tomorrow night.

                “I want to kill him,” Khan hissed as Kirk rubbed his chest.

                Kirk smiled weakly. Spock had been talking to him about this all week. Khan’s obsession with wanting to murder Marcus. He kept telling him it was unhealthy and the obvious sign of a psychopath. He kept trying to advise Kirk against doing this. But Kirk had to. Seeing Khan so upset. He knew how that felt. He would be a wreck if his family was taken from him. He had to help him.

                Sighing, Kirk said, “Well, you probably shouldn’t do that… You’ll get thrown in jail and you won’t get to be with your sisters from jail.” Khan’s posture shifted. Kirk added weakly, feeling like it was probably not the biggest thought whirling around in Khan’s super-human head, but said it anyway, “And me… You won’t see me…”

                Khan turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. “Why would I want to see you?”

                Kirk pouted, smacking him and calling him a butthead. “That wasn’t very nice.”

                “I am not nice,” Khan simply said, patting the hand Kirk just used to hit him.

                “Yeah, I noticed,” Kirk growled, pulling his hand away and letting go of Khan. He puffed and turned his back on him. Khan only laughed and went back to his thoughts.

                Kirk was on the phone with Scotty later that night. Just trying to make sure he knew all the details of the plan.

                “You know, I haven’t actually met this Khan kid,” Scotty said, sounding like he was laughing a little bit. Kirk smiled. Scotty was right. In all this mess he had completely forgotten to introduce the two of them.

                “Well, hopefully you’ll like him,” Kirk said, walking in a circle in his backyard. Night had fallen ages ago and fireflies were blinking around Kirk’s head. It would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the mosquitoes that kept buzzing near his ear. “I think he’s definitely nice enough…”

                “Spock doesn’t really seem to like ‘im very much,” Scotty said.

                Kirk groaned. “Yeah, I know. He won’t shut up about how he’s 97.6 percent positive he’s a psycho. And he was very specific about that percent thing! Over the top specific!” Scotty was laughing on the other end of the line, but Kirk’s attention shifted to the figure walking out of the house.

                Smiling and waving at Khan, Kirk spoke to Scotty again. “Hey, man, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow okay?”

                Once he clicked off his phone Kirk was quickly wrapped in the arms of his favorite little prince. Khan peppered him with kisses and held him tight while Kirk tried to wiggle free. “ _Khan_!” he whined, “Lemme go!”

                Khan nuzzled his nose into Kirk’s shirt. “Don’t hate me too much,” he whispered, face still in Kirk’s chest.

                Kirk stopped struggling and let himself slide down Khan’s grasp. “What? What are you talking about? Hate you?” Khan had his chin on his shoulder now, refusing to look Kirk in the eye. Running his hand over Khan’s hair, Kirk said, “Khan… you killed the closest thing I had to a father… and I don’t hate you…” He smiled against his head, “What more could you do that could make me hate you?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew the moment was coming. Marcus' death isn't a pleasant one. No matter how you try to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew it was coming...

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Thirteen

 

                Kirk walked with Khan toward where they were meeting Scotty. Occasionally glancing at the boy, Kirk saw how tense he looked. He felt bad. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him soon everything would be better.

                “Scotty!” Kirk hurried over to where his friend stood by the bus stop. He turned and grinned as they walked over.

                Smacking his shoulder, Kirk said, “Good to see ya, Scotty.” Khan approached them, not saying anything. “Khan, this is Scotty. Scotty, Khan.” He introduced them, motioning vaguely between the two.

                “Hullo,” Scotty said, seeming a little bit more shy than Kirk had previously thought he ever could be.

                Smiling, Kirk moved to whisper in Scotty’s ear. “I know he looks intimidating, but he’s not too bad. Doesn’t talk too much, though.” Scotty smiled.

                “Sounds like the opposite of you,” Scotty teased, “You never shut up!” Kirk pouted and ruffled Scotty’s short hair. Scotty swatted him away. “So, are we doing this then?” Khan nodded, looking toward what Kirk could only guess was Marcus’ house.

                As the three of them started walking that way, Kirk quickly pecked Khan’s cheek with a soft kiss. Khan stopped and looked at him. Kirk didn’t say anything, just took hold of his hand and gave him his most hopeful look. Khan turned his head back and started walking again, letting Kirk squeeze his hand as they walked.

                Scotty looked back and smiled smugly at Kirk, but stopped when Kirk made a face at him. Kirk motioned subtly toward Khan, who looked like he was walking to his death, and that made Scotty stop.

                The one to knock was Scotty. Kirk didn’t want Khan doing it, even though he had stepped forward to. He was pretty sure if Khan knocked on that door he would split it down the middle. Kirk stopped him and waved scotty forward.

                “I know what I’m doing, Kirk,” Khan growled, glowering at the blond. Kirk didn’t reply, just turned toward the door and waited.

                Carol came out wearing a blue dress. Kirk only noticed because it was the same one she wore when he first met her. It really did wonders for her breasts. She offered them a small smile and tried to speak in her most convincing tone of voice. “Hey, I’m glad you could make it for the study thing! The others will probably be coming a little later, but it’s nice to see you!” Kirk knew that meant her mother was home somewhere and might be able to hear them if they weren’t careful.

                Following behind her, Kirk still held to Khan. The little prince whispered beside him and it took Kirk a few words before he realized he was talking to him. “The bedroom is the fourth room on the right. Once we get there I will hide in the closet and let you speak to that filth.” He turned his head and looked at him. Kirk nodded quickly, nervous about what was finally about to happen.

                Well, he was nervous. But he wasn’t going to let that be obvious. He may have held Khan’s hand the whole way down to Marcus’ room, but he walked straight and smooth, kept his head up, and made sure not to worry Khan. He could do something like this. He just had to think of it like a prank. A harmless prank with Spock and Bones where everyone went home happy in the end and nobody was in any danger.

                The room was fairly large, the floor looked like it was some form of black granite. Could granite even be black? Kirk wasn’t really sure, but didn’t dwell on it long. The bed was neatly made with blue-ish gray blankets and black pillows. Kirk felt weird looking at it.

                Khan stepped away from him and opened the closet door. Kirk stopped him before he could just shut himself inside. “Do you have the camera on and ready?” he whispered across the room. Khan stopped and pulled it out, showing him over his shoulder. “You’ll come out and help me if anything goes wrong, right?”

                Khan turned his head a little to look back at him. “Of course,” he replied, voice stoic and quiet.

                Kirk smiled a little as he looked at him. “I love you,” he said. Khan blinked twice, turned his head toward the closet, stood for a moment, and shut himself inside. Kirk only sighed and sat on the bed. Khan obviously wasn’t in the mood for romance right now.

                It felt like he waited there for an eternity. Knowing khan was just waiting inside the closet in silence, knowing the camera was rolling away, time ticked by so slowly. Knowing what was on the line made it so much more tense. They needed a confession for Khan’s sisters to be free. That was it. All they needed. Just to get Marcus to say he raped Khan.

                Kirk nearly jumped when the door finally opened and the man he had been waiting for walked in.

                Marcus looked surprised. “Kirk,” he spoke, “What are you doing in here? Did you come to study with Carol too?” The man walked over toward the bed, tossing his jacket on it.

                Kirk wanted to run and kick him in the nuts at the same time. Inhaling deeply, he fought the urge, and said, “Actually, sir,” he stood, “I’m here to talk to you about Khan.” Marcus looked confused for a brief moment before he looked a little worried. “I know what you did. I know what you tried to do.”

                Marcus’ worried look fell, now he looked angry and almost smug. “I don’t take your meaning, Kirk.”

                Kirk didn’t back down. Trying to make it look like he was lying wasn’t going to fool anyone if he placed his words right. “Why you sent Khan to live with me. What you hoped I would find out and what I would do to him.” Marcus made a face that Kirk wanted to punch. “It took me a little while to piece it together, but since my best friend is a Vulcan, facts and details are an easy thing to obtain.”

                He adjusted his footing. “I found out that Khan killed Christopher Pike.” Marcus grinned, looking like he was about to speak. Kirk quickly took the opportunity from him. “Spock told me the details of the security footage. A lone attacker wearing all black, firing from a high vantage point, not missing a single shot… How Pike was shot just as he moved in front of you to shake your hand.”

                Now Marcus’ grin flipped. Now he was sweating. “What are you trying-“

                Kirk interrupted him. “You assumed I would be so full of rage when I found out he killed Pike that I would do everything I could to make him pay. And at first, that was all I wanted to do. But…” he paused, glancing at the open door to the room, “He told me about his sisters… He told me what you did.”

                Stepping forward, glaring up into the older man’s eyes, Kirk hissed, “You took advantage of his vulnerability.”

                Marcus huffed, stepping back, affirming that Kirk had the upper hand here, and groaned, rubbing his forehead, “Shit… You talked to him, then… What else did he tell you? That he was justified in killing all those people? That he had every right to kill innocent men and women because of me?” Kirk didn’t move, even as he raised his voice, “What else did he tell you, that he’s a peacekeeper? That he actually feels sorry for what he did? That he cares? About _anything_?” Kirk swallowed, but did nothing more to show the words had a hold over him. “He’s a murderer, Kirk! And he’s playing you for a fool!”

                Kirk snarled. “And you’re a rapist, but I guess we can flip both sides of the coin if we really want,” he spit, “You wanna know what? In a court of law, I feel like Khan would be let off a hell of a lot easier once people find out what he went through.”

                Marcus inhaled to respond, but stopped dead when Khan came sprinting out of the closet, straight toward him. Kirk shouted at him. “Khan, no! He hasn’t given a confession yet!”

                Khan punched Kirk square in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Kirk felt like his intestines were shredded. Coughing and spluttering, he looked up to see Khan grabbing Marcus by the arm and throwing him back toward his bed.

                Carol came to the door. Scotty was with her. They were both trying to ask what was happening, but not a word was heard over Khan’s roars and Marcus’ screams.

                Kirk felt everything go silent as Marcus’ head all but exploded. Blood and brain matter gushed out as two halves of his skull were smashed together. Kirk faintly registered someone was screaming. Everyone was screaming. Blood was all over Khan’s face.

                All Kirk could see were those piercing eyes. A sea of red broken by two spheres of ice. Kirk wanted Khan to look at him. He wanted him to see what he had just done. But those eyes didn’t turn his way. Khan turned toward Kirk’s friends.

                Kirk scrambled to his feet, screaming for their lives. Pleading with Khan. But he was too late. Scotty was thrown down the hall and Carol to the ground. Khan snarled something inhuman at her before stomping his foot down and making her shriek again. Her knee shattered.

                He couldn’t stop Khan from punching Mrs. Marcus in the face and knocking her unconscious. Kirk couldn’t do anything.

                Grabbing the bloody arm closest to him, Kirk pleaded, tears rolling down his face, blood dribbling from his mouth. “Khan, please! Please, stop!” he was screaming, trying so hard to stop the unstoppable. “Khan please! This isn’t what I wanted!”

                Khan spun on him, kneeing him in the stomach, making Kirk spit up more blood and collapse again. He looked down at him, eyes colder than ice. “What _you_ wanted?” Khan echoed, face like a monster from children’s stories, “When did I ever care about what you wanted?” Kirk coughed on the ground.

                Squatting down, looking Kirk dead in the face, Khan whispered low in his throat, “You were only a means to an end, Kirk…” Kirk tried to speak, but everything hurt. Khan tilted his head as he continued. “Once I knew you could help me I did what I had to… I made sure you trusted me completely.” He chuckled, closing those eyes for a brief moment, flooding Kirk’s vision with deep red. “You were so easily fooled.”

                Kirk found his voice. It was weak, and garbled with blood and saliva, but it was there. Khan took hold of him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him in the air. “So.. so everything we did…” Khan was pausing in his movement of punching him. His fist was clenched. “All of it meant nothing to you…?” Kirk coughed again, sure there was blood spittle coming out but couldn’t see it on Khan’s already blood soaked arms. “You… _I_ meant nothing to you…?”

                Leaning forward, brushing those blood coated lips against Kirk’s, Khan hissed out, “You’re smarter than you look.”

                Kirk sobbed openly. He closed his eyes. It didn’t matter what Khan did to him now. Just knowing that he never cared and he had planned to do this all along… He would welcome death at this point.

                But death did not come. Kirk suddenly was thrown to the floor. He heard shouting, heard a phaser being shot. Repeatedly. Someone was shooting at Khan. That had to be it.

                It took all of his effort to turn himself and look. The last thing he saw was Spock slamming something large into Khan’s chin before everything faded to nothing.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Star Fleet Academy! I hope you ll enjoyed. Leave any comments on what you think I could have done better. I know I'm not the best at everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this story!

Star Fleet Academy---- Chapter Fourteen

 

                When Kirk opened his eyes, he half expected to still be in that room, still be agony, still be hearing screams of pain. But he didn’t… He woke up looking at a flat white ceiling in a room that barely had any noise. Just the occasional hum of an air conditioning unit hidden somewhere.

                Groaning a little, Kirk sat himself up. He figured out pretty quickly that he was in a hospital. The white gown and white bed sheets made it fairly obvious. His stomach felt sore.

                “Kirk,” the familiar flat voice could only belong to Spock. Kirk looked up and smiled when he was right.

                “Hey, buddy,” he greeted, shifting a little more so he was finally propped on pillows.

                Spock approached his bedside. Kirk was happy to see him in the blue shirt Uhura bought for him. That was definitely Spock’s shirt. The tiniest flickers of worry constantly played over the Vulcan’s face as he spoke to his friend. “How are you feeling?”

                Kirk rolled his shoulders, half-shrugging. “I’m alright… Little sore around the tum tum, but for the most part I feel fine…” he looked up at his pointy eared friend. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Spock’s face flashed with concern, “How’d you stop ‘im? Khan was a fucking machine…”

                Spock had started talking, standing for half of his speech before Kirk patted the bed and he sat. “It was difficult, I admit. But once I had destabilized his balance and recovery period I was successfully able to pin and hold him until the proper authorities arrived and made the arrest.” Kirk grinned.

                “By destabilized you mean hit him in the fucking face with a brick,” he teased.

                “It was a small portion of a safe built into the wall in Marcus’ room…”

                Kirk guffawed outright hearing how quietly Spock said that, but stopped himself when the laughing caused pain to flare in his stomach area. Spock had moved forward when Kirk held his stomach, but froze when Kirk put his other hand up to stop him. “I’m all right, I’m all right,” he said. Looking at his hand, Kirk asked, “How long was I out? What happened to me?”

                “You suffered massive internal damage and bleeding,” Spock replied, voice its normal flat tone, “The doctor informed me that your intestines were on the verge of rupturing and for your own safety he put you into a medically induced coma. You were unconscious for near two weeks.”

                Kirk looked at his bedside table. From all the cards and flowers and teddy bears he saw, two weeks sounded about right. Fuck… Khan had hit him twice and he had that much damage… Imagine what happened to poor- Kirk gasped.

                “How’s Scotty? Is he okay? What about Carol? And Mrs. Marcus? What did he do to them?!” Kirk had grabbed Spock’s arm, terror for his friends welling fast in his eyes.

                Spock touched his hand. “All recovering well. Mr. Scott suffered a severe concussion and a fractured shoulder as well as massive bruising, but is otherwise unharmed. Mrs. Marcus had a broken nose, fractured jaw, and lost a few teeth, as well as a concussion from the impact of her hitting the floor. Her teeth have already been replaced and her nose has been reset.” Kirk relaxed a little bit. But why was Spock leaving out Carol? Kirk knew her knee had to have been shot. He saw how hard Khan’s foot hit.

                “Marcus’ daughter suffered a severely damaged knee. The cap, the bones surrounding the area, parts of her thigh bone had all been shattered. The doctors have done what they can to repair the damage and replace her knee, but they do believe she will most likely have mobility issues for the remainder of her life. Possibly a crutch or a cane…”

                Kirk’s face fell. He let go of Spock and looked at his bed. Swallowing, he asked with a soft stutter, “A-and him…? Wha… What happened to Khan?”

                Spock didn’t even move when he answered. Not a muscle twitched. “Taken to a hospital for treatment of his injuries and placed in jail.”

                Kirk nodded. He expected as much. “What about his sisters?”

                “They have been taken from the Marcus household and put into foster care with Nyota and her parents,” Spock replied. Kirk looked up, surprise all over his face. The tiniest smile pulled Spock’s lips. “She personally insisted that her family take care of them, citing that her mother was once an orphan and would be more than capable of helping them through this… tough time.”

                Kirk smiled a little. “Do they know?” he asked, “What he did, I mean…” Spock nodded without a word. “Will they get to see him?”

                Spock tilted his head, looking at the ceiling. “I believe they will be granted visitation rights… It is only logical that as direct family they will be granted such.” Kirk smiled at the word logical. Spock’s favorite word. “It is unlikely Khan will ever be released, or granted the possibility of parole.”

                “Even with the evidence against Marcus?” Kirk asked, looking surprised.

                “The evidence against Marcus was partly the reason Khan was not given the death penalty… The jury had some mercy for a young boy pushed over the edge, as they called it.” Kirk smiled at Spock quoting what the jury had said. He looked like he didn’t like the way it sounded.

                “Well,” he brought his friend’s attention back to him, “Thank you… for not trusting my judgment, coming to the rescue, and saving my life… I owe you a lot.”

                “You are welcome, Jim,” he said.

                Kirk looked at his hands. “Sorry I was too lovesick to see what he was…”

                Spock only put his hand on Jim’s and offered a small smile.

                Kirk sat like that for a while before smiling. “Man, it’s gonna be so weird going back to classes after all this shit.” Spock groaned and pulled his hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun while it lasted...


End file.
